October OTP Challenge
by mrsdalliswinston
Summary: Daily Fremione drabbles based on various prompts to do with October, Halloween, or just fall in general! Fluff, for the most part.
1. Decorate for Halloween

**Alright! So I decided to start something new, an October-themed OTP challenge! Woo! These will be just short drabbles for the most part!**

**And yes, I know that I'm a day late with the October 1st one, but I started just posting them on Tumblr and enough people liked them so I decided to broaden my audience to you lovely people on fanfiction**

**Anyways, enjoy! *and don't forget to review* **

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

* * *

Hermione sighed and continued prodding at the pumpkin with a knife.

"Fred, honestly you've asked me a hundred times within the past week, and the answer is still no! I just don't see the practicality of it!" She stated, pushing away from the small table she had been working at and standing with some difficulty, her pregnant belly getting in the way.

Fred grinned, and his amber eyes shown a little with that familiar look of mischief he often got.

"Come on 'Mione, don't you think it would be cute?" He asked, flourishing his wand and finishing the jack-o-lantern Hermione has abandoned.

Hermione sighed again, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She shook her head, and her soft, chocolate curls bounced against her cheeks.

"No, I don't want to." She said simply, as she stood on her tip-toe and began to string lights along the large window overlooking the small town in which they resided in. Her hand slipped, and she nearly wobbled into the sink. Fred wrapped an arm the best he could around her, minding her belly. The panicked look on Fred's face subsided after a moment, and the gesture became that of a loving embrace. Fred wrapped his other arm around her, and pressed his long, freckly nose into her slender neck.

"How long do you reckon it will be until they get here?" He asked curiously, gently stroking her stomach with his thumb. She pressed her lips together and leaned back against him.

"Three weeks." She stated, tilting her head back to look at him. He smiled and gently pressed a kiss to her nose.

"...Just once Hermione?" He asked, the grin slipping back onto his face. Hermione laughed loudly, her brown eyes slipping shut and a look of mirth overtaking her countenance.

"Dammit Fred, I'm not painting my stomach to look like a pumpkin!"


	2. Read scary stories to each other

**A little longer than the second one, but here we go! **

**Once again, enjoy! And don't forget to review, maybe! **

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

* * *

Hermione sat quietly by the glow of the fire in the common room, her pert nose stuck firmly in the folds of a well-worn book.

The burgundy-colored couch shifted a bit with the weight of a certain be-freckled twin. Fred smirked a bit and shifted back against the soft arm of the couch, his orange hair windswept and sticking up in all directions, as if he had been running his hands through it.

"'Mione." He said quietly, his voice warm and smooth. Hermione jolted and turned to face him, quickly snapping the book shut and promptly hiding it behind her.

"Fred!" She exclaimed, pulling her cranberry-colored cardigan tighter around her slender frame. His grin slid into a more warm smile.

"What are you reading?" He asked, craning his neck to try and get a peek at the book she had hid behind her.

"Nothing! Boring, boring stuff!" She answered quickly, her cheeks flaring up a bright pink color. Fred chuckled again.

"Is that po-"

"No! No it's nothing like that!" Hermione said, her cheeks fairing up further.

"It's just…" She sighed heavily, "It's just this book, I sent home for…I used to read it all the time as a child always around this time of year….it's stupid." She said, starting to lift herself from the couch.

Fred's hand touched her arm gently.

"No," he said, "sit! I want to see it!"

Hermione sat quietly, pulling the book out from its hiding place between the cushions.

"Scary Stories to Read After Dark." Fred read off the cover, turning the small novella over in his hands.

Hermione winced in an embarrassed manner, trying to hide herself by curling up against the corner of the couch.

"No no, it's fine…hey I have an idea!" Fred stated cheerily, his grin returning to his face,

"We should take turns reading stories to each other! I'll start!" He flipped through the pages before finding a satisfactory story.

"Aha! The Scarecrow." He said, reading the title.

The pair spent a good part of the next three hours reading to each other and laughing, each making sure to do the voices and sound effects to each 'bone chilling' story.

"Why that sounds like my great-aunt Mural!" Fred wheezed out between gasps of breath, trying to recover from a round of laughter. "'The Old Hag', what a load of bull!" He laughed.

Hermione bit her lower lip, a grin still touching her face. Her chocolate eyes were lit up with mirth, and she shut the book.

"That's it, that's the last story." She stated, leaning in towards Fred. Fred frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, disappointing. Hermione nodded and set the book aside.

"I had fun though, thank you Fred." She was slowly closing in on Fred, and when her frizzy curls tickled his nose he then noticed how close she actually was, and the tips of his ears began heating up.

"O-oh? I'm glad!" He said, a nervous smile taking over his countenance. Hermione laughed, a warm sound, before gently pressing her soft lips to his freckles ones, her small hands reaching up to cup his cheeks.

The kiss lasted only an instant, before Hermione pulled away, her eyes gently fluttering open.

"We should do this again sometime."


End file.
